1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a tank level indicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From International Patent Application WO 2006/132494 A1, a tank level indicator is already known, having a sensor housing in which a resistance card, having a resistor path, and a wiper, cooperating in sliding fashion with the resistor path and rotatably supported about an axis of rotation, are provided. The variable rotary resistor is encapsulated in the sensor housing from the fuel, so that no fuel can get into the sensor housing. It is disadvantageous that the wiper slides dry on the resistor path, since this causes increased friction and increased wear of the resistor path. The particles of worn-off material accumulate in the sensor housing and can adversely impair the contact between the wiper and the resistor path.
It is also known that the resistance card and the wiper are disposed on a mounting plate and are fully exposed to the fuel.